In the last year, a collaborative project was started with the Clinical Research Center located at the University of Minnesota. Glucose clamping techniques have been established in the magnet so that we can perform spectroscopy and imaging measurements while clamping and monitoring a subjects glucose at a fixed level. We are in the process of determining the intensity of the unique, well resolved glucose resonance detected at 5.2 ppm (as established in the core projects), as a function of blood glucose concentration. This information will define the kinteics of glucose transport in the human brain. In addition, we have been exploring whether glucose concentration in the blood effects the BOLD signal changes that are the basis of functional magnetic resonance imaging.